


For the love of family

by Pumpkinnight120



Series: For the love of family [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cuddling, Cuteness overload, Dicussion of having kids, Fluff, Fussy Judith, Good Brother Merle, Humor, Judith is adorable, Kissing, M/M, Merle Lives, Merle is a lovable sap, Merle loves babies, Missing Pacifier, Movie Watching, No saviours, Rickyl Writers' Group, Snuggling, Uncle Merle, nose booping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Merle, Daryl & Judith fluff.





	For the love of family

Merle bounced the toddler gently. It was Judith's nap time and of all the bad  
times for her favorite pacifier to go missing it had to be nap time of all times.  
  
Rubbing her eyes the ten month old yawned and whimpered.  
  
Merle frowned, he hated seeing his niece unhappy. Bouncing her  
again he yelled for Daryl from the living room.  
  
"Daryl! have ya found that pacifier yet!?".  
  
Judith whimpered at the sudden noise.  
  
"Oh it's alright lil' asskicker don't worry, yer daddy's out lookin'  
for yer pacifier right now" he said patting her head and offering her  
Mr. Patches a teddy bear Daryl had found for her on a run.  
  
Grabbing for the bear eagerly she sucked on her thumb as she snuggled  
the stuffed animal against her.  
  
"Found it!" chimed Daryl's voice from the hall.  
  
Entering the living room Daryl handed Merle the pacifier and promptly  
put it in the toddler's mouth.  
  
The two men breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Judith suck on  
her pacifier happily, hugging Mr. Patches.  
  
Kissing the top of her head Merle handed his niece over to his brother  
but not before she reached over and with a chubby finger booped her  
Uncle on the nose.  
  
Both men chuckled.  
  
"Yer cute lil' asskicker" laughed Merle gently booping her nose  
in return.  
  
Judith giggled, yawned and settled herself against Daryl's chest  
sleepily.  
  
Daryl smiled "I'm gonna go put this asskicker down for her nap,  
you wanna stay for dinner?".  
  
Shaking his head Merle declined "how bout' tomorrow I   
promised someone I'd spend the evening at home tonight".  
  
Daryl nodded "sure no problem, I'll talk ta Rick an' we'll set  
up a time when you can come over".  
  
Merle patted Daryl's shoulder "will do lil' brother I'll see ya   
tomorrow".  
  
Hugging his niece and brother both Merle left for home.  
  
  
  
  
Merle lay on the sofa in his Alexandria home, cuddled against Paul's  
chest, all the lights in the house turned off except for a lamp on a  
nearby table.  
  
It was movie night (Merle's pick) they were only a few minutes into   
'Smokey and the Bandit' when Merle looked up at the smaller man   
and said " Jude looked at me, like I was fucking superman" said Merle  
playing with a strand of Paul's hair.  
  
"An' all I did was give her that pacifier".  
  
Paul huffed a laugh "oh sweetie you are her superman. She's got  
daddies though, and to be a dad, that's gotta be something".  
  
Merle smiled "yeah, I love that lil' girl".  
  
Sitting up on the sofa Paul turned and faced his boyfriend "Merle  
have you ever thought of having kids?".  
  
Merle sighed "Paul darlin', you know I want to but I jus' don't want   
ta turn out like ma' old man, ya know what I mean?".  
  
Paul took Merle's hands in his " you are nothing like your father Merle,  
I've seen how good you are with Judith and I think you'd make a great  
dad".  
  
And he pulled the older man into his arms, kissing him tenderly.  
  
Finishing their movie they went upstairs to retire for the night and  
as the two lay in bed they discuss dinner with Rick and Daryl the next  
night.  
  
And as Merle drifted off Paul rolled over. Smiling, he patted  
his still flat abdomen and whispered "we'll wait till tomorrow  
to tell him".  
  
Then Paul drifted off, snuggling against the older man's  
back.  
  
  



End file.
